An Old Enemy
by neko142001
Summary: Sequel to The Tournament For complete summary read the story okay?
1. Prologue: The Birthday Party

An Old Enemy 

Summary: It has been two years since the Tsuyosa Tournament. Life is going well until an old foe of Kurama and Sasha reappears. This foe kidnaps their two children and holds them hostage waiting for another battle against these loving parents. With the help of the other Detectives can they prevail?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do own Sasha, Noe, Bara, Hoshi, and Kend. Any references to characters from my previous fic do not belong to me. They are products of other people. Thanks and now on with the story! Til we meet again! Bye!

* * *

Prologue: The Birthday Party

The door bell rang and a woman with long black curls went to get it. In filtered a tall man with dark hair gelled back and a woman with brown locks. Each had two presents in their hands. Cheerfully they were led to another room in the house where a birthday party was being held. In the middle of it all were a boy and a girl playing with their grandmother. When they noticed the newcomers they abandoned the game to go and greet them.

"Uncle 'Usuke! Aunt Kei'!" they cried as their 'aunt and uncle' hugged them, "Come and look at our cake!"

Sasha laughed at the antics of her twins. She jumped slightly when she felt an arm wrap around her but settled quickly. Sasha turned and green met green. Smiling she leaned forward and kissed her husband.

"Ewww! Mommy and daddy are kissing!"

Kurama laughed, "That's right we are. This is what moms and dads do together."

His little girl wrinkled her nose, "But daddy! That's a privet thing! 'Bemember?"

Sasha giggled, "Don't worry honey. Mommy and daddy will behave themselves."

"Good!"

Yukina giggled at the family before her causing Hiei to turn and look at her. After all of these years he still hadn't told her that he was her brother. Sighing he looked down at his pant leg to find the little boy tugging at them. Stooping down curiously, he tilted his head.

"Uncle 'Iei, I love you," the boy whispered.

Hiei was stunned, "Thank you Hoshi."

"Your welcome!" the boy said before he ran off to join his sister.

Hiei sat back and stared off into space. Lately those two kids had been getting to him with little things like that. But why? Did he really care about them? Watching them he smiled. Perhaps there really was more to the Great Hiei than even he realized.

Everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to the excited twins before present time came. Then the little toddlers tore through the wrappings to see what they had received. Afterwards they were so tired that they both fell asleep amoung their new possesions. When their parents were done putting them to bed, they went back downstairs to join their friends.

Kuwabara sighed contently, "Ah yes. Hoshi and Bara are growing right before our eyes."

"That's for sure!" Yusuke remarked, "Did you see how much cake they ate? They're going to be giants before we can even blink."

Sasha laughed at the thought. It was good to be amoung friends. Glancing out the window she saw a white cat sitting in the branches of their tree. Sasha smiled happily to know that even her sister had witnessed the birthday of her niece and nephew. Awhile later everyone left and Kurama and Sasha headed up to bed.

* * *

The next morning Sasha went to get her children out of bed. Upon reaching their door she sensed something was wrong. Quickly she burst into the room and fell to her knees. When Sasha didn't come out to the kitchen, Kurama went to find out what had happened. What he found cut into his heart deeper than any knife.

Bara and Hoshi were not in the room. There was signs of a slight struggle but only a slight one. On their bed was a note. With sorrow overwelming him, Kurama picked it up.

It read:

_Kurama and Sasha,_

_I have taken your precious children so that way you will come to Makai in an effort to retrieve them. You hurt me once and now it is my turn to return the favor. If you do not come soon then the lives of your children will be the cost._

_Come soon. I'll be waiting._

_Kend

* * *

_

Next Time:

The twins have been captured and now the distraught parents call upon the Spirit Detectives for aid. But who is this Kend and why does he want revenge against Kurama and Sasha? Find out on The New Mission.


	2. A New Mission

A New Mission 

"What happened?" Yusuke cried as he burst into Koenma's office. The little demi-god looked up from his work in confusion.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"What happened to my children?" Sasha begged.

Koenma studied the group before him in shock. As far as he knew Hoshi and Bara were safe at home. If anything had happened then he no information at all. Sighing he sat back in his seat.

"Explain to me what is going on here please."

Kurama began, "A demon by the name of Kend took Hoshi and Bara in the middle of the night. He says that if we want to see them alive again then we have to go to Makai."

"Kend?!" Koenma cried, "How did he escape? He was in the dungeons here in the Reikai! I had the best soldiers guarding him. I took every precaution so how could he have gotten out?"

Yusuke held up a hand, "Okay slow down. Who is this guy and why does he want revenge?"

Koenma settled down instantly, "Hundreds of years ago when Kurama was still at large, there was another demon who would eat any human who happened to stumble into Makai. Now Kurama and Sasha found this disgraceful and weak. So on one of their many raids they stumbled across him as he was escaping my father's Spirit Detectives. They caught him offguard and easily defeated him and left him lying there upon the ground. He never forgave them for stopping him. So somehow he escaped and took their children so that way he could destroy them."

Everyone turned to look at the loving parents. Both held onto each other tightly to try and consule their grief. Their children had been taken from them and just the thought was killing them. Hiei was the first to approach them. Silently he fell to his knees before them.

"Hiei?"

"I am going to help you get those two back safe," Hiei swore, "I am going to help you no matter what."

The others nodded before Kuwabara turned to Koenma, "What about Tony and Kathjina? Won't they want to help?"

Koenma sighed, "They are currently on another job at the moment and can't be spared. But I shall let them know about this."

"Thank you," Kurama whispered.

Koenma leaned forward and put his hands on his desk, "Alright, we need to take action. Detectives, you have a new mission. You are to go to Makai and retrieve those children at all costs. I will search for any information I can find on Kend and his movements. Good luck, all of you."

* * *

The portal closed behind them. The Spirit Detectives carefully surveyed their surroundings before moving forward to begin their search. They had nowhere to begin and so they had to find a demon village to look for clues. The problem was that Kend could be anywhere.

The detectives had only been walking for a few minutes when both Kurama and Sasha physically relaxed. The others looked confused at exchanged glanced before Kuwabara stepped forward.

"Um you guys?"

"Yes Kuwabara?" Sasha questioned.

"Why are you so relaxed? I mean we are in Makai."

Kurama laughed, "We are relaxed because I am apparently still feared amoung the demons in this area. All of my territory marks are still here. That means that we will be safe since this is still my territory. If any demon dares to challenge another demon's territory they usually have a death wish. I'm just glad that my marks are still up after all these years."

"Oh well then that helps us a little."

"Yes it does because that means that the demons here will be more than willing to help once they realize that Kurama here is their lord and master," Sasha agreed, "It is a great advantage one that could come in handy when we get to the village."

Together they walked in silence until they reached the village. It was bustling with activity as demons gathered here and there for different reasons. Slowly the group moved through the crowd until Kurama led them into a bar. When they entered everything went silent. Humans did not often walk freely into buildings filled with demons. Eventually though, they all went back to ignoring the newcomers.

The detectives found a booth to sit at and studied the various demons around them until a waitress came over. She looked like a human being but the demonic aura that surrounded her said otherwise. With her hands on her hips she sighed.

"May I help you?"

Kurama smiled, "Yes actually. We'll take a Flame, two Aquas, a Fury, and a Kisu no Ume."

The waitress faltered, "Uh who are each of these drinks for?"

"The Flame is for the fire demon, the Aquas are for those two over there, the Fury is for my lady, and the Kisu no Ume is for me."

"Okay I can understand the first three orders but if you and the girl drink what you ordered then you'll be killed."

"Well then I suppose that you won't have to worry about us stinking up the place then."

"Whatever you say. Those will be ready in just a second."

* * *

Next Time:

The drinks have been ordered and now the testing time comes. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara can easily finish off their drinks but then it comes back to Sasha and Kurama. What is is they have and why would it supposedly kill them? Find out on The Return of Kurama and Sasha.


	3. The Return of Kurama and Sasha

The Return of Kurama and Sasha

After the waitress left, the Spirit Detectives began to plan the rescue. The first thing they had to do was find information that would be valuable to them. Then they could begin the search for Kend's hideout. Their main worry however was that the twins might be injured. They were brought out of their thoughts when the waitress came back with the drink orders.

She carefully placed each drink in front of the corresponding drinker. Then she stepped back as Kuwabara eagerly finished off his water. Yusuke followed right behind as Hiei sipped at the red liquid in his glass. The barmaid stared at Kurama and Sasha intently. Finally having had enough of waiting she spoke up.

"Aren't you going to drink those?" she challenged, "Or did you suddenly remember that if anyone but a cat demon drinks a Fury then they basically explode? Or did you remember that if anyone but a fox demon drinks a Kisu no Ume then they die on the spot? Well?"

Kurama chuckled under his breath as he picked up his drink, "You haven't changed Aoi. You still think you know everything there is to know."

Aoi wrinkled her pale nose, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Kurama replied before taking a deep swallow of his drink. The bar fell silent as they waited to see what would happen next. Each sat eagerly on the edges of their seats as the mug was replaced upon the table. Then Kurama sat back and signalled for Sasha to take a sip of her beverage.

Slowly she did and then set her sweet drink down and causually licked her lips clean. Both turned to face the stunned waitress. The tray had fallen from her hand and her mouth hung open as if ready to catch a fly. The entire bar stared at them in shock.

When Aoi regained her composure she asked, "Who are you two?"

Instantly a mist appeared in the bar and surrouned the two detectives. When it at last faded away both were left in their demonic bodies. Aoi backed up a couple of steps as several demons rose to their feet. Youko Kurama was back along with Sasha.

* * *

Bara and Hoshi sat huddled together at the back of a cage. It was cold and they had nothing but their pajamas to keep them warm. Together they shivered as they waited for their food to arrive. When the two heard the door to the dungeons open, Hoshi carefully released himself from his sister and moved over to their tray.

Usually it was Kend who fed them but for some reason he wasn't standing in the doorway tonight. Instead a beautiful cat demon with long white hair, ears, and a tail. Gold bands glistened on her arms, wrists, and ankles as she moved forward. Quietly she knelt in front of the cage and pulled some keys out of a bag that was slung at her waist. When the lock was released she slipped into the cage.

Hoshi backed away until he was next to his sister as the demon studied them. The twins both had long silver hair with black streaks and gold eyes. Their pale skin glowed in the light that was fed through the open door. Their pajamas clung to their shivering bodies. Looking upon them with sadness in her eyes she took a couple of blankets out of her bag.

Cautiously Bara approached and snatched the blankets out of the extended hand. She wrapped one around her brother and the other around her own body. When she looked back at the demon again she found a couple of cups in her hand. The smell that came from them reminded Bara of her hunger and so she carefully took those too and gave one to her brother.

When they finished eating the delicious soup the cat demon summoned them over to the door. Shyly they obeyed and followed her until they were outside under the stars. Quickly they were picked up by the demoness who took off at full speed away from the castle behind her. Her tracking had payed off and now she had the twins away from the monster known as Kend.

* * *

"So Kend did pass through this village?" Kurama asked Aoi who was now sitting with them in the booth.

Aoi nodded, "Yeah it was really weird actually. He had this strange bag slung over his shoulder and he made it quite clear with his body language that no should mess with him. I was surprised to see him here. I mean this is your territory and I know that you don't like him."

"That's right I don't. This doesn't seem right," Kurama sighed, "It's almost like as if he wants us to find him."

Aoi shrugged, "So have you and Sasha mated yet?"

Yusuke spat out some of his water, "You mean they weren't even mated before he came to Nigenkai?!"

"Nope," Aoi replied, "In fact I have been trying for centuries to get these two to admit that they had feeling for each other to no avail. So after twenty years of not returning to your territory, have you two mated yet?"

"Yes we have," Kurama laughed before becoming serious again, "That is actually why we're here. Kend kidnapped our children."

Aoi stood up from her seat, "He did what?! Well I am not going to let him get away with this. If there is any way I can help you here then just let me know. I can't believe this. Kend is going to pay dearly for this one."

Kuwabara spoke up, "Actually we need information on anything to do with Kend since he escaped from Reikai."

Aoi started to head out the door, "Done! I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. If anyone asks you where you are staying just say that Aoi said that you could have her room!"

* * *

Next Time:

Well now the Spirit Detectives have Aoi working on their side. When she returns to them she provides them with a ton of valuable information. On the other hand, who is this stranger that has the twins and what does she want? Find out on Setting Out.


	4. Setting Out

Setting Out 

The next morning Aoi returned to them out of breath. Once the air had returned to her lungs, she grabbed one of the drinks on the table before she told them anything. At last she took a deep breath.

"Okay Kend is indeed back in Makai," Aoi confirmed, "Apparently he somehow got one of the guards close enough to the bars of his cage in Reikai and that's how he escaped. The guards who were in charge of his cave never told Koenma because they wanted to make sure that he was back in his prison first. Unfortunately they didn't recapture him in time so now he has your children.

"There is a catch though. Kend has the ability to control the elements around him as long as he is only controlling one at a time. This makes Kend a very difficult opponent. At this moment in time I have no idea how you could even hope to defeat him. He is far stronger than you realize. The only reason why you managed to have him captured all those years ago was because you caught him off guard."

Yusuke nodded, "Okay while that is great information that still doesn't help us with where he took Hoshi and Bara."

Aoi sighed, "I was getting to that. Now he is currently located in an abandoned castle at the edge of your territory Kurama. This castle is just crawling with chambers and passage ways that are filled with Kend's henchmen. They alone are not going to be easy to defeat.""

Hiei snorted, "That isn't much of a threat. We have faced opponents much more challenging."

Sasha's eyes suddenly widened before she relaxed. The others stared at her in surprise as she glanced out the window. Perhaps they would be able to be successful here. However that could change in a matter of seconds.

Kurama watched his bride curiously. Sasha knew something that the others did not. But what did she know? Turning to face Aoi, he found that the barmaid was staring off into space as though she were planning something. Kurama sighed. He would never even hope to understand women.

Aoi suddenly spoke up, "You guys do realize that you could use all the help you can get right? Let's face it only two of us at this table can survive going into that forest alone. You do better in a larger group."

"Why are you offering your services?" Kurama laughed.

"Yes actually."

"But you are a girl!" Kuwabara cried.

Aoi glared at him, "What's your point human?"

"Nothing! I didn't mean anything I swear."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

An hour later the small group set out. The villagers watched them leave never saying a word until they were no longer in sight. Once the trees had surrounded them everything grew quiet. Kuwabara glanced around nervously recalling what Aoi had said earlier. She certainly hadn't meant him when she had said that only two of their group could survive being in this forest alone.

Eventually they stopped and Aoi made a small fire along with some food. They ate in silence before deciding to get some sleep. Aoi volunteered to be the first watch. After she was sure that all slept from the drug she had slipped into their food she ran out into the trees. There she waited.

After several minutes a handsome man appeared. He leaned against a tree behind him with an eyebrow raised in question. The man had no idea why he had been called here and he wanted to know now.

"The detectives have arrived in Makai," Aoi whispered.

The man nodded, "Very good Aoi you have done well. Now return to them and tomorrow lead them straight to the castle. Koenma's great soldiers will never know what hit them."

"I will do so gladly."

"Good now go," the man replied as he vanished into the darkness.

When Aoi returned she went about her watch never noticing the three eyes that studied her in the darkness. They knew now that she was a traitor. Aoi was going to suffer for this betrayal later. For now playing along was safer.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Hoshi whined.

"Me too!" Bara agreed.

The demoness sighed. She knew that it was time to feed the children but they did not have time to stop. If Kend had started searching for them then they needed much more distance. Eventually though, she gave in and handed them some dried meat.

"Here take this. Suck on it though because it's hard and I don't want you to hurt yourselves. Remember though that this is all I have until we can find a village to stay at."

"Thank you," the twins said as they sucked on the meat contently.

* * *

Next Time:

Aoi is a traitor who is leading the Spirit Detectives straight into a trap. Plus she knows exactly how to separate the poor team until they are utterly confused. Can they survive the castle that is filled with demons out to kill them? Find out on Kend's Fortress.


	5. Kend's Fortress

Kend's Fortress 

"There it is," Aoi pointed, "the fortress."

Yusuke nodded, "Good but we should rest here for tonight."

"I agree," Aoi said, "I will take the first watch. All of you will need your strength."

When the detectives at last fell asleep Aoi left them once again. Silently she moved through the forest until she reached the door to the fortress. There, Aoi knocked on the door until it opened. Then she entered and walked through one of the endless halls.

Finally she reached a large chamber where four other demons stood. At the far end was Kend. With purpose Aoi moved in further until she stood in front of the great demon as well.

Kend stood and spoke to them, "Good now that you are finally all here we can begin. My instructions are to make sure that the Spirit Detectives are separated. From there we can easily destroy them one by one."

"Yes sir," the demons bowed as they left the chamber.

* * *

Aoi returned to the group at dawn. Once they were all awake, she led them straight through the large doors. The others watched as they entered easily. Something was not right here. Soon they came to a large chamber that was filled with doors.

Kuwabara frowned, "So which way do we go?"

"I don't know," Aoi admitted, "Perhaps we should split up."

"That would be a bad idea, Aoi," Hiei snorted.

"Why?"

"Because you are not trying to help us at all," he smirked, "In fact I think you are helping Kend himself."

Aoi's face darkened, "How did you find out?"

"That first night that you left I followed you when you thought that I was asleep."

"That's it," the barmaid hissed, "you are dead!"

Hiei prepared himself to fight as Aoi launched herself at him. Together they fell into one of the halls and vanished from sight. The others stood there and waited. What had happened? Why had Aoi betrayed them?

"What are we going to do now?" Kuwabara whined, "Hiei's gone, Aoi's betrayed us, and we're lost."

"Looks like we are going to have to split up after all," Sasha whispered.

Kurama shook his head, "That is a bad idea. This was a trap from the beginning. If we are going to get out of this alive then we need to stick together. The only choice that we have is which door we should go through."

Yusuke pointed to the one directly in front of him, "How about that one?"

Kuwabara nodded, "That's the best choice right now. Any arguments?"

Everyone shook their heads as they headed down the hall.

* * *

The twins stopped causing their demonic companion to look back at them. They couldn't possibly be tired since they had just woken up not that long ago. And yet there they stood not moving a muscle as they waited. Finally the silver-haired being knelt before them.

"What is it? What do you sense?" she asked.

Hoshi looked at her, "We need to go back."

"Why do we need to go back?"

"Mommy and daddy need our help," Bara added.

The demon nodded, "All I'll trust your judgement. However if anything happens I am going to have you out of there before you realize what is going on. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

The trio made their way back through the forest. The demon became confused as her small companions led the way. Surely, they couldn't remember the way back, could they? Were they really that strong? Did their parents even realize this strength?

* * *

"So here's the end of the tunnel," Yusuke snorted, "Another great big ugly chamber with a door at the end."

"Yes, a door that you will never make it to," Aoi's voice said as she appeared before them, "I would like you to meet my servants of darkness!"

The detectives became surprised as various small demons separated them from each other. How would they get out of this? Would they make it to the door?

* * *

Next Time:

Well the detectives can't reach each other and Hiei is nowhere to be found. Aoi has them wrapped around her little finger. Can anyone save them? Find out on We're Here To Save You!

* * *

Hey it's Neko! Sorry that I haven't written anything for about a week but I have been busy with my play at school. Now that I've finished it I can begin to write more. Once again I am sorry. Til we meet again! Bye! 


	6. We're Going To Save You!

We're Here To Save You!

"This is just great!" Yusuke moaned, "How are we supposed to get out of this mess?"

Aoi laughed, "You don't, that's the point. All of you have fallen into my web and now you're trapped here until I decide otherwise. But don't worry, my minions won't play with you for too long."

"What about Hiei? What have you done with him?"

Aoi twirled a piece of hair between her fingers, "Oh the little fire demon? He's not dead if that's what your worried about. But he is a little...incapcitated so to speak."

Kurama paused in his struggles, "Incapcitated?"

Hiei appeared before them covered in a thick, sticky green substance. His body made no movement as it connected with the floor. It was as if he were an empty sack thrown into a corner. Kurama could feel the life slipping away from the other being's body. Time was quickly running out for Hiei.

"See? He's still alive although I'm not sure how much longer he has to live."

Kuwabara stared at his fallen friend, "What is that stuff?"

"That," Aoi explained, "is a liquid that can only be produced inside the body of a black widow demoness. It is a poison that is extremely toxic when ingested. However it is far more painful as it sucks your life away as a sticky gel. Unfortunately for all of you no cure has been discovered for it and I have plenty left inside my body."

All the while that she had been talking to the tall carrot-head, Sasha had been slipping past the shadows as a shadow herself. When she was finally behind Aoi, Sasha tapped her shoulder. Annoyed the demoness turned to the shadow pausing when she began to sense that something was wrong. The shadow before her was not one of her own.

Like the enraged mother that she was, Sasha drove her claws into Aoi chest. The black widow fell back and stumbled. Shadow demons vanished along with the poison gel on Hiei's body. With a final piercing screech, Aoi too vanished into dust. The Spirit Detectives sighed in relief but stopped as another voice filled the room.

"I'm impressed, but that little trick will do you no good against me. Aoi was weak and undeveloped. I, on the other hand, am more the capable of destroying you with one blow!"

Kurama was the first to turn and find a tall man with blue skin and scales all over his body. With a long powerful tail the demon waited for them to attack. His long tongue licked his lips in anticipation. Soon, the demon thought, soon he would be able to taste the blood of these Spirit Detectives.

Hiei groaned as he awoke. His head pounded but still he forced himself to look up. There in front of his friends stood a water dragon. From experience, he knew what it would take to defeat this demon and it was not something any of his companions pocessed. Rising to his feet, Hiei tore the bandana from his jagan eye. The dragon would not suceed in this fight, not if Hiei could help it anyways.

"So the little one decided to wake up. I am glad to see this. Now my opponents will actually have a fair fight against me. At least that is if your advantage can pull through for you," the dragon hissed.

"Hiei what is he talking about?" Yusuke demanded, "How are you our advantage?"

"You'll have to wait and find out Yusuke."

* * *

'How can such small children move so fast?' the feline wondered as she followed her charges.

They were almost back at the castle now thanks to the leading of the twins. However they were going to need rest before they reentered that castle. Reaching out her long arm she caught the shirts of the children causing them to stop instantly. The twins looked back at her with curiousity.

"Listen I don't know what powers you have but whatever they are they will need rest," the demoness whispered, "I need you in top condition if you are going to enter those doors again."

Bara was the first to agree, "Alright but we must not rest long. The first opponent has fallen and only three more remain before they must face Kend himself."

Hoshi nodded, "Yes but Kend is not the one they must worry about. That is why they need our help. They cannot hope to defeat their final opponent without us."

The feline narrowed her eyes, "Who is their final opponent? Why is their final opponent so great?"

In unison the twins replied, "Their final opponent is themselves. Once Kend is defeated then a ward will be broken in the chamber where he is. Kend knows this for he set it up himself. When that ward is broken, anyone left alive in the chamber will be trapped in their own hearts."

* * *

Next Time:

The detectives have three opponents left before they must face Kend. But what they can't understand is how all three are so weak. They begin to figure out that something is not right here. Can they figure out the secret in time? Find out on The Final Three.


	7. The Final Three

The Final Three 

"You had better know what you're doing Hiei or I am going to kill you!" Kuwabara growled.

Hiei snorted, "Just stay out of my way and everything will be fine."

The demon let out a long hiss that sounded somewhat like a laugh. He lowered himself down to the ground until he stood on all fours. Then he lunged at Hiei before the others could comprehend what was happening.

"Is that the best you can do?" Hiei taunted from his new position on the demon's back.

The remaining detectives watched from a distant as the two demons fought. Kurama sighed as he realized Hiei's one flaw in his plan. The demon before them was not a water dragon nor could it ever be. Rolling his eyes, the red head summoned his rose whip as he approached the fighting duo.

With a quick slash of his whip the demon fell to the ground. Hiei stood staring at it trying to figure what had happened. Water dragons were far stronger than this, weren't they? Why had this one fallen so easily? The fire demon turned his gaze towards Kurama in question.

"What is it that you know?"

"That is an easy one," a child's voice laughed, "Umi was just a shifter demon. He was never a water dragon therefore he was weak and pathetic. My name is Musume and I am going to make sure that you are dead before you ever reach Kend!"

The little girl wore a white dress that had silver trimming. Her hair was void of color as well and her skin was extremely pale. Pale blue eyes laughed at them as they watched her. Musume skipped forward until she was just before them.

"Now where to begin? Oh I know here ya go!" she giggled as ice filled the room.

* * *

Hiei looked at her in annoyance. This couldn't possibly be for real. Musume didn't really think that she could defeat him with ice did she? A fire demon? That was suicide. Any ice demon alive knew that they were weaker against fire demon. So this girl had to be weak as well. That is if she couldn't control any other elements.

* * *

"There you go Fuyu! Your arena is all set up! Have fun with your new play toys!" Musume cried as a handsome man with a glowing collar around his neck appeared.

His eyes were dead and his winter robes fluttered in the cold air that had picked up. Fuyu never acknowledged the group before him. Instead he knelt down and affectionately petted the ice beneath him. Kuwabara watched this until at last his patience was at last exaughsted. Summoning his spirit sword he attacked.

Fuyu looked up at the man running at him. Still nothing could be seen in his eyes. When Kuwabara was about to drive his sword into the other's body a shield of ice was raised. It caused the sword to riquochete along with the body controlling it. Kuwabara raised himself to his elbows to find Fuyu glaring down at him.

* * *

"You know your friend was really stupid to pick a fight with Fuyu," Musume giggled, "If he had just been a little more patient then his death would have come to him."

Hiei shook his head, "That's where your wrong."

In a flash he was at Kuwabara's side creating a ring of flame around Fuyu. Using this to his advantage, Kuwabara extended his sword through the flames towards Fuyu's neck. The ice demon could do nothing to defend himself with the fire so close to him. So he lowered his arms as the sword struck the collar on his neck. In seconds Fuyu's collar fell from his neck as he collapsed to the ground. All the remained of this fight was Musume.

The little girl glared at them with anger. They couldn't do this, Fuyu was her pet. Her father had given him to her and now she had lost him. She didn't care what her father's orders were, these fighters were going to die for this insult.

Shadows surrounded her small frame as her turned deep red and her clothes and hair became black. Just as Hiei had suspected, she could control other elements including darkness. When her transformation was complete she began to laugh histerically.

"What do you think of me now? Are imagining your deaths by my hands?"

Yusuke glared at her, "Ya know what? I have had enough of you you spoiled brat! Spirit Gun!"

The blue light sent the small girl flying into the wall ending any fight she would have had against them. All four of their enemies were defeated. But this was too easy. What was that Kend was hiding from them? Why had he sent such weak opponents to try and destroy them?

Yusuke turned to the door at the other end of the chamber, "Okay is anyone else ready for this to be over?" Several hands shot into the air. "That's what I thought. Well let's get this over with. Kend is going to pay for not only kidnapping the twins but for wasting my time as well."

* * *

Kend was a handsome demon with long dark hair pulled back into a thick ponytail behind him. His face was like chiseled marble without a single flaw. Kend knew that he was irresistable and he had used this to his advantage on several occasions. How else could you hope to get someone like Aoi involved?

Each part of his plan had gone according to schedule, even with the slight delay that Musume had to throw in. The Spirit Detectives would finally get their reward for interferring in the world of Makai. Now if he could locate the twins once more then everything would be perfect. His death would release a trap that the detectives didn't even suspect, nor would they ever. Even Hiei's jagan eye would never release him from the prison that he was going to.

* * *

Next Time:

It's time for the battle with Kend. But like his fighters before him, he is allowing the detectives to win. This confuses them greatly but still they fight on until they unleash the trap that was set for them. And just what to the twins have to do with all of this? Find out on Kend.


	8. Kend

Kend 

The detectives entered the final chamber together. In the center stood Kend. As they approached he stood to meet them. His long robes billowed around him while long legs streched out to reach the path before him. Kend's stride was purposeful and full of meaning. Not once was there a falter or hesitation.

"Welcome detectives," he smiled, "Have you enjoyed your stay so far?"

Kuwabara stepped forward, "What kind of a sick joke is this? All your fighters are weak and pathetic!"

"You're right they were. But they accomplished the things I needed them to do so it really isn't that much of a lose."

"What did they do?" Kurama questioned.

Kend smirked, "Since you're going to suffer soon anyways I'll let you know. Aoi was the one who brought you here to begin with. Umi allowed me time to set up my trap. Fuyu and Musume were they because I needed a drop of blood from each of them in order to finish my trap. Does all of this information satisfy you?"

"How did you get the blood from the latter two?"

"Simple when Musume was thrown against the wall her head was scratched giving me one drop and when you broke Fuyu's collar you tore out the needles that were keeping the collar attached to his skin giving me the second drop."

Sasha hissed in annoyance, "Where are my children?"

Kend sighed, "Currently I haven't got a clue as to where they might be. Somehow they escaped from my prison a couple of days ago.

"Now that we have all of that ridiculous information out of the way, are you ready to fight me? Although I would like to warn you that no matter what happens you will lose this battle."

Yusuke, who had grown tired of the talk, charged. With fists engulfed in blue he refused to give any mercy to the demon he fought. Strangely though, Kend did not seem to mind the blows that struck nor did he try to defend himself against them. Finally Yusuke hit Kend hard enough that blood fell from his now broken nose to the floor. As each drop hit the ground, carvings appeared glowing an eery green. The remaining detectives watched as each drop fell to the ground strengthening the light.

Finally Kend swung his fist knocking Yusuke away. Hiei quickly replaced him. He had to stop that light and soon. Who knew what it was capable of? But still each drop of blood that fell from Kend's body caused the light to increase. Was there any stop to this? Eventually Hiei too was thrown away as Kuwabara attacked.

The cycle refused to end as the carrot top was tossed aside. Kurama and Sasha soon followed him until all were rising up again from the floor. A Spirit Gun from Yusuke, a thrown katana from Hiei, a streched Spirit Sword from Kuwabara, a glowing arrow from Sasha, and a whip lash from Kurama. Each landed upon Kend's injured body at the same time.

Kend fell to his knees with a smile on his face. The glow was so intense now that it blinded everyone in the room. Kend felt the life leaving his body and he knew that now he would finally have his revenge against Kurama and Sasha and demons everywhere would no longer have to fear the Spirit Detectives. Kend had won.

"Idiots, you have sealed your fate," Kend whispered as he fell forward. Just before he died he said, "And now I wish for the seal in this room to bind you in a nightmare of your own making where you will live forever lost and alone."

The light enveloped the detectives. They were no longer in the chamber where they had killed Kend. Instead each wondered through a black mist searching for a way to survive.

* * *

Bara stopped, "We are too late."

Hoshi continued to pull her along, "No we can still bring them back but only if we hurry."

* * *

"Hello is anyone out there?" Yusuke cried as he wondered through the mist, "Can anyone hear me?"

Suddenly the mists cleared and Yusuke found himself on the street next to his house. But where were all the people? Panicing he rushed into the house. No one was in there. Was he really here on his own? What about the others? Were they still alive?

* * *

Hiei found himself standing in front of Genkai's temple. The smell of blood was thick in the air. The blood of a human and the blood of...

Hiei burst into Genkai's home to find the old woman lying there with a pool of blood around her body. Running through the house he searched for his sister until he found her. Yukina was pinned to a tree in the middle of her own room. Pure demonic blood dripped from her body. Yukina was dead and he was alone again.

* * *

Kuwabara found everyone he cared about lying before him. Each had been stabbed by a sword. But who did this to them?

He looked down at his own hands and found his sword in his hands. He couldn't have. He couldn't have killed them. Someone else did this, right? Kuwabara fell to his knees. Bitter tears fell to the ground beneath him. He wasn't the one, was he?

* * *

Sasha found her family lying before her. They had been slaughtered without mercy. But that wasn't what hurt the most.

What did hurt was seeing her sister standing in front of her with claws dripping the blood of Sasha's family. Noe had killed Kurama, Bara, and Hoshi for no reason at all. And now she was getting ready to come and slaughter her as well.

* * *

Kurama watched images flash by of his loved ones suffering. He heard their cries, he felt their pain.

But Kurama was helpless to stop it. All he could do was crouch on the ground covering his ears trying to convince himself that it was a lie. They weren't suffering everyone was safe. But why then did it feel so real?

* * *

Next Time:

The Spirit Detectives took Kend's bait and now they are trapped in the darkness of their own hearts. The twins with their companion are on their way to help. But can they make it before it's too late? Find out on The Twins Versus Musume.


	9. The Twins Versus Musume

The Twins Versus Musume 

"Hurry up!" the twins cried as they rushed into the chamber where the Spirit Detectives lay helpless. In the center of the chamber stood Musume with a green orb in her hands. She laughed at the images of the detectives.

"Koenma was so stupid for choosing the five of you for his missions. Now look at you, you could not even see my father's trap. How utterly pathetic."

The demoness entered the chamber after the twins. She stared at the fallen warriors in shock. Then she saw Sasha. Her claws began to extend along with her fangs and her eyes turned red. No one hurt Sasha and lived to tell about it. That little girl was going to pay dearly for this.

Musume turned towards the new comers, "Oh hello. Is there something I can do for you?"

The feline nodded, "Release them."

"Oh Noe you can't defeat me. I don't care how much power you have, you can never defeat me."

Hoshi turned towards his companion, "Noe? Aunt Noe? Is that really you?"

Noe nodded, "Yes it's me. Now Musume release them!"

Musume laughed, "I don't feel like it. Anyways you don't have the power to beat me Noe. Therefore you are of no threat."

Bara tugged on Noe's leg, "Aunt Noe, we need you to do something for us."

"What?"

"We need you to wait for the right moment so you can grab that orb. Once you have the orb then you can release everyone."

Noe sighed, "Very well I will trust you for now but only but you are my niece and nephew."

Bara and Hoshi turned towards Musume. She watched them with amusement. Surely these human children did not think they could defeat her? Musume could not figure out why her father had been worried about these two. They were toddlers with no real power. There was nothing that they could do.

Hoshi closed his eyes and began to glow a dark green. The light enveloped the room drowning out the light of the carvings on the floor. Plants appeared from out of nowhere spreading until they hit a sheild that surrounded Musume. Inside the sheild Musume cried out in frustration.

If she were to let down the sheild those plants would be on her seconds. On the other hand by keeping the sheild up, she was lowering the power of the trap. The little kid was putting her in a corner. Then out of the corner of her eye, Musume saw that more plants with a lighter glow were inside the sheild.

Jumping into the air as she lowered the sheild, Musume hissed in anger. So the twins did have power. And they were obviously skilled with their powers as well. But how? They had been born human. Had their parents demonic powers transferred to them?

Just then two arrows flew towards her body causing her to drop the orb in an effort to dodge the attack. Realizing her blunder too late, Musume dove to get it. However before she could reach it, Noe had it within her grasp. Musme screamed as she lept away from the plants coming towards her. Without the orb she had no power. Furious now she dove after Noe in an attempt to regain her power.

Vines shot towards her trapping her in a sticky web. She tried in vain to free herself but found that the harder she tried the more she was trapped. She continued to try and escape but nothing was working. Then two arrows flew towards her. There would be no escape.

"NO!" Musume screamed as the arrows pierced her body. In seconds her body had crumbled to dust.

Noe watched the whole thing in amazement. Did Sasha and Kurama realize how much power these two held? Her thoughts were interrupted by two pairs of hands tugging on her legs. Once again they were the innocent toddlers that she remembered.

"Give the orb to us Aunt Noe," Hoshi said, "You don't know how to work it."

"Here you go."

The twins both held onto the orb sending their power into it. It responded instantly sending a layer of fog into the chamber. When the entire floor was covered, it glowed green before disappearing. Then the orb itself vanished.

"There now they will wake up soon."

Just as predicted the detectives rose to their feet looking around the room in confusion. When they saw the twins, they rushed over to see if they were alright. The twins meerly laughed at the thought.

"Hoshi, Bara, you're alright!" Sasha sobbed, "How did you get free?"

"Aunt Noe saved us and then we saved you," Bara giggled.

"What?" Kurama questioned as he turned towards his sister-in-law.

Noe nodded, "It's true. I rescued them from the dungeons but they insisted upon returning. They used their powers to release you from the darkness."

"Powers?" Hiei said.

"Yeah Uncle Hiei!" Hoshi cried before he stopped to hear his stomach rumbling, "Can we go home now? I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry!" Bara frowned.

"So are you!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Come on you two or we're leaving you!" Yusuke smirked.

"Yes Uncle 'Usuke!"

* * *

Next Time:

The battle is over so there is just one more chapter left. Please join me one last time in New Beginnings.


	10. New Beginnings

New Beginnings 

"Daddy, hurry up!" Hoshi cried.

Kurama laughed, "I'm coming just give me a minute. You won't be late for school I promise."

The twins stood at the door waiting for their parents to take them to their first day of school. They were excited beyond any comparison. School was a new adventure that they could not wait to face.

"Alright are you two ready to go?" Sasha called.

"Yeah!"

* * *

In the car the twins chattered the whole way. Sasha smiled as she looked out the window. They hadn't shown any signs of powers since that day but there was still hope. Turning to Kurama she noticed that he was mouthing the words to a song on the radio. Curious she read his lips carefully. Then she smiled, the song was in english, a language she did not know.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" the twins cried as they met up with their friends.

On the way home Sasha turned to her husband, "Kurama, what were you singing?"

"Hmm," Kurama smiled as he thought back on it, "The song is called 'I Surrender'."

"Would you sing it for me in japanese?"

"Certainly."

* * *

_There's so much life I've left to live_

_And this fire is burning still_

_When I watch you look at me_

_I think I could find the will_

_To stand for every dream_

_And forsake this solid ground_

_And give up this fear within_

_Of what would happen if they ever knew_

_I'm in love with you_

'_Cause I'd surrender everything_

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach for you_

_I know you can feel it too_

_We'd make it through_

_A thousand dreams I still believe_

_I'd make you give them all to me_

_I'd hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender_

FIN

* * *

Hey everyone it's Neko! So what did you think of this? Sorry it's not as good as my last one but I was writing this while I was in the middle of a performance and I've been sick too. If any of you guys like the anime Pretear then I am hear to let you know that that is the next anime for which I will write a fic. Til we meet again! Bye! 


End file.
